Flames of life and death
by Smartpain101
Summary: Natsu's own blind rage sends him to the world of Akame ga Kiru. Vote for pairings in comments Natsu is the only one coming to Akame ga Kiru so it's Natsu x someone form Akame ga Kiru only. And finally there will be NO Natsu x Mien. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up peeps dis me new story about Fairy tail x Akame ga kiru enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu knelled, his tear stricken face for all to see as he watches the last breath leave his adoptive father. There was no no greater sorrow he had ever felt in his life than now. And that sorrow quickly turned to blind rage. Heat, every thing was getting hotter and and fast.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza tried yelling over the sound of the roaring frames that were spreading so quickly.

Soon everyone had no choice but to retreat as the heat became to much to bare with. Space seemed to almost bend and twist to Natsu's anger soon the heat became to much to bare even a glance at. With in the inferno Natsu still blind by rage could only see red, red, and black? What is this Natsu began to wonder as he looked around. Soon all traces of red was gone and all Natsu could see was black. He didn't like it, not one bit, something was wrong. With in seconds a small light appeared in the distance, soon that light is all Natsu could see. It all most felt like he was falling...

"Oh shit I'm falling!" Natsu yelled. thinking fast he quickly concentrated his magic to his feet creating a mini jet propulsion to slow him down. It didn't help much. Going who knows how fast he slammed into the ground feet first creating a decent sized crater. Quickly standing up he check him self over for any injuries. After finding none Natsu quickly set out to figure out were his blind rage sent him.

After stumbling through the the thick forest he landed in for a while Natsu eventually came across a path and saw a traveling couple just up the road.

"Excuse me sir could you tell me were the nearest town is or witch way to get to Mongolia?" Natsu asked.

"Wow you must be really lost the capitals just up the road a few miles and sorry to say I've never hear of Mongolia." He replied back with a confused face.

"Wait witch county is this?" Natsu questioned?

"The Empire of course, you really must be lost!" The mans partner answered back,"Do you want a ride there to make shore you don't get lost?

Natsu suddenly made a sick face and made a run for it up the road.

With in a hour and a half an our Natsu found him self face to face with the massive gates to this supposed Empire. With a quick check on their list the guards let him in and for the first time Natsu got an idea on how big the Empire truly is.

* * *

 **Okay what do you think is it any good should I keep going got any ideas of your own!? Anyway if you like it chapters might get longer if not I wont continue at all okay? Bu-Buy!  
**


	2. Natsu Meets The Empire

**Whats up people I'm back to give you another chappy sorry for my prolonged absence. But if you have read any of my other work you should know I only update once in a blue moon.**

* * *

"This place is huge" Natsu yelled getting more than a few strange looks form some by standers. "If only the guys were here to see this. It might be even bigger than Crocus!"

Figuring the best thing to do first would be to find to find a map shop Natsu set out exploring the city. After fifteenth to twenty minutes wondering around Natsu came across a map store and was sorely disappointing to find he couldn't even buy a map because his currency didn't match up with this odd countries currency... so plan B grab a map and run!

"Get back here you punk and pay for that!" the shop keeper tried catching up but his old age didn't help much as he quickly ran out of steam and gave up.

"I promise I'll pay you back later old man!" Once Natsu reached a safe distance away he ducked into an ally and unrolled the map only to be sorely disappointed. "What is this? The Northern Kingdom, The Empire, I don't recognize any off these places, It's like I'm on another planet... oh shit not again!" Quickly taking in his situation Natsu realize this was not his Planet of birth and he was likely here alone this time.

* * *

After wondering around for several hours Natsu found himself in a dark street at nine at night. At this time most everyone had returned to there homes safely, locked their doors, and windows. Finding him self quite drowsy Natsu found a nice street bench and laid down preparing him self for a nights rest. Most would consider it very cold at this time of night but Natsu didn't seem to notice do to his natural affinity to fire. Just as He was about to drift of to the land of sleeping dragons Natsu fount him self face to face with a head turning well endowed blond woman. "And what exactly do you want?" Natsu asked as politely as he could.

"You have a very impressive body temperature considering how cold it is tonight." She relied back with a feral grin, tilting her head slightly, and moving a little closer.

Taking a slight liking to this woman Natsu grinned back "Your point is?"

"Why don't we go to tavern and have a little talk? Get to know each other... and just maybe I can get you an actual bed." She said the last part kind of starkly staring at the bench this strange yet homely person was laying on.

Deciding he wasn't doing anything better with he's time Natsu sat up on the bench, took a moment to stretch and stood up. "Well what are we waiting for! Lead the way!"

"Okay big boy hold on to your pants It's just a few blocks over, follow me."

* * *

To say Leon was astounded would be an under statement. This guy who she had found out was Natsu Dragneel had drank eight glasses of liquor and was still completely sober. This Must be some sort of world record, after all her own limit was five before all logical thought went out the window.

"So when are we gonna get to the topic of where I'm sleeping to night?" Natsu questioned get getting a little tired of chatting.

"Well get to that soon, But what's more interesting to me is the fact your still sober... how?

"Is it really that amazing?" to witch he got a sharp nod. "If you must know I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu replied with a proud grin. "because of this my body burns of any such affected that alcohol has on me before it takes effect. It really comes in handy sometimes."

Leon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Keeping her voice low she asked, "Is that some kind of teigu!?"

"What's a teigu!?"

* * *

 **So the story will continue and I hope you guys continue to post new ideas and comments. the paring is still undecided and I will probably put up a pole next chapter. So have a nice life till next time.**

 **Ps. the word count is slowly going up.**


	3. Natsu's Hostile Encounter

**Whats up guys!? Guess what? I got got a little bit more motivation! So here we go with chapter three! Isn't that great!?**

* * *

Frantically Leone shoved her hand over Natsu's mouth,"SSSHHH would you keep it down in case you couldn't figure it out you shouldn't be saying such things so loud." Unfortunately it was already to late as a large man had stood up from the back corner and was making his way toward their table. As he got closer it became clear this was a man of battle depicted from his many scares and missing eye.

"Excuse me young man but I couldn't help but over hear the mention of a teigu. would you happen to have one? At this point almost the whole tavern had been emptied with only the truly brave of really drunk remaining to watch

Quickly getting over the mans appearance Natsu made eye contact,"I still don't even know what a tejkiu is!? I just herd the word for the first time from this la..." Natsu made a confused face noticing the absence of the blond lady who still hadn't given him her name yet.

"Well than you are not of any use then." The quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Natsu' neck. Natsu couldn't believe this! What the heck did he do? Thinking quick Natsu lit his hand on fire and back handed the soldiers sword away form his neck. Taking the brief moment of shock written all over the mans face Natsu kicked any near by tables and chairs away making some room.

"What the heck do you think your doing you old man!? Aren't you suppose to be the protector of the people!? Natsu was clearly shocked at this point.

"So you do have a teigu!" the man quickly distanced him self realizing this could be a life or death fight.

"What the heck is a teigu!" At this point Natsu was clearly ticked off. No longer taking any chances the man charged at Natsu full on aiming to kill him. Thinking at record breaking speeds, for Natsu anyway, Natsu lit his feet out on fire and dodged out of the way just in time to watch the sword carve a large gouge in the wooden flooring.

"A Quick one on your feet are you? Well lets see if you have the strength to match it!" Before the large man could make another move Natsu decided to end this nut jobs act as soon as possible.

" **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST",** moving far faster than Ogre could ever hope to follow Natsu moved in close rang and brought his flaming fist down on Ogre's head knocking him out cold.

"Could someone call the authorities to take care of this nut!" Natsu asked the stunned by standers. They almost couldn't bevieve their eyes, someone just single handed toke down THE Ogre, this was shocking to see fist hand.

After stepping out side Natsu picked up Leone's sent and began to track her down.

* * *

After a solid half an hour of sniffing Natsu fount him self in front of a small book store."Is she really here?" after pausing for a moment Natsu entered the building with the familiar sound of a small bell and asked the clerk if they had seen a Blond lady come in lately. Oddly enough The clerk gained a very nervous look and suddenly Natsu felt very dizzy and then... black?

* * *

 **Don't judge me this is my first real attempt at a good fighting scene so give me all the criticism you want but NO FLAMES! Please and thank you. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and have a beautiful day**

 **Ps. Notify me of any errors as I don't have a beta yet.**


	4. Natsu Does Something Unexpected

**Here we go, chapter four!**

 **Reader: What the heck man I thought you died!**

 **Me: Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I um. . . got side tracked?**

 **Reader: I CALL BS!**

 **Me: Fine okay I don't have any excuses and I'm a lazy Caucasian male! Anything else you want from me!?**

 **Reader: . . . I hate you.**

 **Me: I said was sorry! what else do you want from me?**

 **Reader: Die.**

 **Me: You know what here's you chapter, just don't kill me!**

* * *

"When do you thinks he's gonna wake up?", said a feminine voice.

"Not for at lease another couple hours, that was a very strong tranquilizer we used.", said a more masculine voice.

He was wrong.

"I Don't know.", said the female."he couldn't seem to get dr - "

She was suddenly cut of buy a stirring noise coming from the bed.

"Ugh, what happened.", Natsu questioned trying to block out the light with his hand and blinking his eyes.

"What! How is he already awake!", exclaimed the man with green hair, as could now be clearly seen by Natsu with his sight being restored to him.

"I was trying to tell you Lubbock! He's abnormal he couldn't even get drunk last night!", said the blond lady Natsu recognized from earlier, or last night apparently. What time was it?

The green hair man suddenly gained an upset expression ,"Hey could you like not go throwing my name out there in front of strangers!"

But before the blond could retort Natsu interjected,"Wait your the lady that bailed on me last night!", then gaining a confused face ,"When I tracked your sent it lead me to a small book store, but when I asked the clerk If she'd seen you someone knocked me out!"

"Well I don't know about were your from but here in the Empire it's not exactly normal to beable to sniff people out unless your Leone here or apparently you",replied Lubbock.

This reminded Natsu about his current predicament ,"That reminds me. I should probably let you guys know this isn't my home world and I just got here. So could you explain how thing work around here and why that military man tried to kill me after you bailed?", Natsu said nodding towards Leone.

"Wait! Hold the train, did you you just say you're from another planet? Prove it!", Leone reply in a tone dripping with disbelief, hand on hips and lean forward looking for an answer.

Natsu paused for a seconded then suddenly his face brightened up liked he just remembered something,"My bad to put it more accurately It's more like I'm from an other universe."

"That doesn't make this any easier to believe you know!" shouted Lubbock with his arms crossed now now.

"Look Lubbock this is clearly getting to complicated for us to deal with on our own were better off just taking him to the Boss and letting her sort this out", said Leone leaning toward Lubbock.

At first he wanted to argue but then Lubbock sighed in defeat ,"Yea your probably right." Turning toward Natsu ,"Alright man were gonna have to blindfold you from this point forward so please be cooperative with us here."

That wasn't a question. After being blindfolded and lead out side he was then guided into what he could only imagine was a wagon. Natsu found him self siting for an unmeasured amount of time.

* * *

After What he could only guess was a couple hours the wagon stopped and someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Alright we're hear Mr Pink, just follow me.", Leone said taking his hand.

"Hey it's not pink its salmon!" Retorted Natsu to which he was meet with a snicker.

After walking down several hallways and taking three or four turns he found himself being seated in a cushioned chair and unsurprisingly was restrained. Although Natsu was sure he could break free with minimal effort, so he wasn't to concerned.

"Go ahead and remove the blindfold.", said an unfamiliar voice.

The sudden volume of light was quite blinding at first, but Natsu quickly adjusted to it taking in the colors around him before focusing on on the woman in front of him.

Hello Nastu, I'm Nagenda and I am the leader of Night Raid. I've been informed that you you are apparently form another universe as you put it, would this be correct?", Nagenda question.

"Yes."

"And how might you prove this to me", Nagenda said quite coldly

"Well", Natsu said thinking back to what had happened just before he found him self in this new world with a solemn face,"I was going through a very emotional problem. . . when suddenly I found my self falling from the sky just out side what you guys apparently call the capital. After "borrowing" a map and not being able recognize any of the places on it I came to that conclusion. Later I meat Leone and then got attacked by a military official after she bailed on me at the mention of the word teigu. After beating up the big guy I went looking for Leone, got knocked out, woke up in a room with then, got questioned and know I'm hear.", Natsu finish exasperatedly.

"Wait, so you didn't kill the guy from the military?", asked Nagenda.

"No! Why would I!?", he yelled back in surprise.

"Because he probably would have killed you and now there's probably gonna be wanted posters out for you, you know.", she said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that serious, and besides he attacked me! Why am I in trouble? I didn't even destroy anything!", Natsu was ticked! What did he do?

Nagenda looked at him perplexed for a moment be for getting back on track,"I am aware of the unfairness of your situation and this is why night raid exists. The Empire is full of corruption and we are hear to root it out by any means possible even assassination."

Natsu felt unsettled by that last part. He didn't like the idea of killing, but if it was for the greater good he could deal with it. "So you guys must take requests like a guild to ki - take out the bad guys. Right?"

"That would be correct", she replied.

"I'm gonna be honest. It looks like I'm gonna be stuck here a while and even though I don't like the idea of killing it looks like it might be your only option in this case.", Natse hesitates for a second thinking over what he's about to suggest,"Would it be alright if I joined Night Raid?"

Neganeda looks on momentarily surprised before she smiles,"You know normal you're suppose to wait for an invitation, but in this case I'll make an exception. Welcome to Night Raid Natsu!", Normally she never would have done this but she couldn't help but get good vibes off this kid.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **That concludes my random up date and prof I'm not dead.**

 **Ce-ya next up date~~~ :D**

 **PS. I'm trying to make chapters a little longer from now on.**


End file.
